Salem
Salem is one of the main antagonists in the anime web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Salem vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Salem Vs Kishin Asura * Salem VS Yellow Diamond Possible Opponents * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) * Hades Izanami (BlazBlue) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Izetta * Sindel (Mortal Kombat) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Maleficent (Disney) * Queen Sectonia (Kirby) * Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill) * Teridax '' (BIONICLE)'' * Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) * Queen Bansheera (Power Rangers) History Little is presently known about the history of the woman known as Salem, except that she seems to be a longstanding opponent of Professor Ozpin. She may be quite old, judging by the fact that she is very knowledgeable about the world of Remnant, and its forgotten history. At some point, she embarked on a mission to destroy all humans on Remnant, and to that end, she began assembling a coterie of people to act as her agents. Salem works behind the scenes, through her agents, furthering a plan that only she truly understands. One of Salem’s most successful agents is Cinder Fall. Among the known successes that Salem has enjoyed have been the death of the Fall Maiden and the acquisition of her power by Cinder, the destruction of Beacon Academy, and possibly the death of its headmaster, Professor Ozpin. At this time, Salem seems at least somewhat dubious of Cinder’s claim to have killed Ozpin. At least one agent of Salem is currently searching the ruins of Beacon Academy for the relic that is secreted there. At the same time, Salem is moving forward with her next target, Haven Academy, in the Kingdom of Mistral. Death Battle Info Appearance Salem looks generally human, but her skin is literally white, with what appears to be purple veins crossing it. Her eyes are black, while her irises are red and appear to glow. It has been suggested that her appearance matches that of the Grimm, leading to speculation that she is either a human Grimm, or alternatively the source of all Grimm. Powers and Abilities As of the end of Volume 3, Salem's powers have not yet been revealed, though she does seem to identify herself as an old enemy of Professor Ozpin. Known Associates of Salem * Agents ** Cinder Fall *** Emerald Sustrai *** Mercury Black *** Neopolitan *** Roman Torchwick ** Hazel ** Tyrian ** Watts * Allies ** Adam Taurus * Grimm – It does appear that there is a connection between the Grimm and Salem, but what that connection is is not yet clear. Hunter Qrow Branwen claims that he has "seen the things she's made," and "they are fear". If this does not refer to the “normal” Grimm, it may refer to special Grimm creatures. For example, Salem was seen to be interacting with a floating jellyfish-like Grimm, called a Seer, that was clearly frightening to both Emerald and Mercury. Gallery Salem from RWBY Volume 4 Intro.PNG|Salem from the RWBY Volume 4: Intro. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:RWBY Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonist